


The Queen

by ashenRose



Category: Leonardo DiCaprio - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Oscar Personified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenRose/pseuds/ashenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo wants Oscar. I think we all know how this goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaetta/gifts).



Oscar was the school queen. Every week her gleaming eye would find a man or woman she deemed worthy and take him or her under the bleacher for seven minutes in heaven. Students wrote songs about her, faculty told stories about her and parents would warn their child not to get too close, for her charms were tempting yet spoken to be changing as tides at night and just as dangerous. Yet, every week one more child was taken into her grasp. That child would never come back, what returned was a hero. They came back changed, accomplished, worldly. Even if they would get nothing more in life, even if they would grow up a street hobo who could not even afford crack they could cling to that victory and be praised. For Oscar’s golden touch had graced them, forever protecting them. Those sweet moments would change them forever and gave them the power to do unimaginable things. While victory was so coveted only a select few from the school dared to be near enough for her to breathe on them, much less to enter her circle of choosing. A literal circle on the basketball court, outlined in chalk. They would stand proud and she would circle them and pick one like choosing the ripest fruit on the tree, or grocery store. She had a very specific criteria for those she chose. They had to be loved, popular, charismatic, talented, smart, and athletic. It was a big school of hundreds with a 40% admission rate due to its standing. Yet, only a two or three dozen fit anywhere near the criteria at her level. Even so, many people in the circle were shut down, just as some got chosen several times.

This is why everyone was confused with Leo. Leo won prom king when he was but a sophomore. He regularly received love letters from girls and even a few guys and on Valentine’s Day had to empty his locker once every few hours. He was a promotional speaker and had a talent for yodeling, he was quite good if he did say so himself. He had a 4.0 average and was the captain of not one but 2 school teams as well as a on the national team for Basketball, not that he got any practice at school because the court was crowded by aspiring students to be chosen. Everyone thought he’d be a shoe in. Even to beat the record of most times chosen (the current record was 3). However, the queen never noticed him and would pass along the circle.

Today was his final chance. Today he would be recognised. It was his final year on the last week of school. The sun was beating hot and while most chose to stay in the shade and study or more realistically, play video games, Leo was in the circle along with a whole slew of 12th graders, all hoping for a final shot. It was generally accepted that on the final week of school only seniors should get the chance. Anyone who broke that rule was shunned the next year and constantly tormented by the students. Even faculty would give them dirty looks. Leo had gelled his hair, and worn new expensive deodorant so to look his best. He was down but not out. In fact, obtaining this chance now would go further and make a compelling story in his school newspaper. Everyone else waited anxiously, fidgeting and adjusting their hair and overly expensive clothes. Some girls were touching up with exotic brands of cosmetics and some stood still, beads of sweat trickling down their foreheads. Leo adopted a more relaxed position, composed and professional. Laid back yet interested. A perfect, if not impossible balance. Together they stood as the minutes ticked by. He was starting to doubt himself when a gasp was heard from the back of the circle. Everybody looked to see the queen. She wore a stunning golden dress and carried a tiny umbrella casting a shadow over her flawless skin. Her golden locks bounced as she made her tour around the circle. She wore a stoic expression and had a hardness in her eyes that was so beautiful, like gold, that made her all the more majestic. As she made her rounds she stopped at Leo. Her eyes going over him as she tilted her precious head. Leo smirked, as if challenging her. It was all a façade of course but she did not appreciate weakness. She looked him dead in the eye, hand moving closer, he could feel it, it was coming, his life goal!!! But no, it was not to be. For her hand strayed to another, he did not see who.

He went straight home that day, missing half his classes. His friends could sense his disappointment and were understanding, giving him space. He wished they would not. No one could be harder on him than he was for himself. He curled up under his blanket, and slowly, cried himself dry as. Deciding to forgo conscious thought to ease the pain and disappointment. As the tides of sleepiness washed above him, he dreamed of a world without the queen. A world where one’s talents and abilities were chosen by oneself and not some arbitrary third party who clearly had an agenda. But alas… it was not to be.

 

 


End file.
